Mothers Day: Shi'ara & Arianna
by Night3603
Summary: Shi'ara spends a wonderful Mothers Day with her Daughter and wife Nadia. ((Just a short little fluff thing for Mothers day a friend suggested. It has a bit of a nudity and deep mother/daughter bonding. Nothing sexual but i could see someone seeing it that way. If thats you, then i hope you enjoy regardless.))


**AN: Peeks out from the puppy dwelling and lays out a sign before returning to the puppy dwelling, poking little snoot out to await the peoples. The sign reads as follows:**

"_Hello everyone. Happy Mothers Day to all you wonderful mothers out there. (Kids tell your mothers you love them. Now.) A friend of mine suggested a mothers day thing with a couple characters I've been working on. I'm sure most of you will remember Shi'ara….well introducing her daughter Arianna. (That full story may come at some point, finishing Kuro and Yoko's story first.) Anyway, read on and I hope you enjoy, just a little fluff between mother and daughter with some, less than mother/daughter interaction. There is nothing sexual about it, but be warned its not stuff normal mother/daughters do. If it offends you in any way, I'm sorry, wasn't my intention but I write what I like and post it. Its up to you to enjoy it or not."_

* * *

Mothers Day

Arianna happily skipped down the hall of the massive dreadnought starship, or at least in her families quarters. Today, was Mothers Day. She had a great plan to show her mother how much she loved her. She giggled to herself with a smile and burst into her mothers room. Shi'ara was sitting on her bed in meditation, waiting for Nadia to return so she could cuddle. Arianna grinned, happy to see her goddess of a mother, she pounced on the bed with an exclamation of glee. "I did it!"

Shi'ara opened her eyes and smiled happily, sensing what her little one was so happy about. The Daughter of Light sat up and presented her newly made lightsaber. It had taken Arianna a long time to finish it, but she had it all planned to be finished today. Shiara smiled proudly at her daughter, her heart swelling with love. The Aspect of Light knew how hard she was working on it and she couldn't be more proud. "Happy Mothers Day!" Arianna beamed.

The Jedi's smile softened into tenderness as she reached out to grasp the lightsaber to inspect. It was well crafted and clearly took a lot of time and effort. She ran her slender fingers over it in admiration. "Marvelous, sweetie. I am so proud of you." She said and handed it back. Arianna secured it and hugged her mother, nestling to her warm embrace. "My Darling, My Light, I love you."

Arianna smiled and teared up and hugged her mother tighter, with preamble she leaned up and kissed her mother. She always enjoyed their kisses. To others it would be weird, but they didn't understand. There was nothing sexual about it, not even romantic. Aside from her other mother Nadia, Arianna had a deep connection with the Barsen'thor. It transcended the physical world and into the realm the Force.

Shi'ara enjoyed the moments like these. Her only daughter doted on her and it caused Shi'ara to melt inside every time. They hugged tight, but the kisses were soft and tender. Finally Arianna pulled back. "Can I get a reward, mom?" She asked, looking up at her beautiful mother who returned the gaze fondly.

"A reward? What did you have mind, darling?" Shi'ara asked, amused.

"Umm, well I always feel closer to you when….well…." She trailed off.

Shi'ara smiled and propped herself up on their pillows before beckoning her daughter over. Arianna nestled into her mother, laying her blonde head on her lap, as Shi'ara opened her robe displaying her perfect breasts to her daughter. The Daughter of Light's eyes lit up with a smile. Shi'ara sighed and smiled as her daughter nursed from her. She felt her body and soul sing with a love so profound that only the Force could bring it clarity. She let herself meditate, just enjoying the closeness her daughter and herself felt. This was nothing new to them. It was comfort and love and would always be.

With every greeting, mother and daughter would come together in a hug, tight and embracing. Then they would smile at each other, lean together and kiss. There was never quite a love like a mother for her daughter. There was no sexual need behind the kiss, just a love so profound it could not be described to those who didn't understand it. It could only be felt.

There was nothing arousing or even sexual about it, but Arianna and her mother were a special case. They shared a deep and profound bond, one that reached throughout their very being. Through the Force, their souls had known each other from the very beginning, before she was even born. It was an ever-comforting presence from each other, an eternal connection that tied them closely before Arianna ever had a conscious thought. Even after their physical forms had separated, the bond kept the mother and daughter as close as could possibly be.

The feelings they felt during such moments, were bliss. For Arianna, it was being cradled by love itself, held tight as she cuddled in bed with her mothers when she was a child. There was no safer place, no happy replacement than that. For Shi'ara, to be able to give that love again and again to her daughter. To show, through words and actions how much she meant to her. It was tranquility.

Arianna gently but eagerly drank down her mothers milk. Her divine body somehow always producing milk. Well after Arianna was born, and even in her teenage years, Shi'ara still produced the heavenly nectar. The younger girl closed her eyes, nuzzling closer to her mothers breast, arms around her mothers body as she drank her fill from one breast, before going to the other. She heard her mother sigh in euphoric bliss and she was happy to know it was because of the love they felt for each other.

So filled with emotion was Shi'ara that shed a single tear, smiling as she cradled her child. It was this scene that Nadia walked in on. She was surprised at first to see their daughter there, not expecting it, but she smiled through it and climbed into the bed. Seeing the tear she giggled and wiped it away, kissing her goddess wife underneath the tearful eye then on the lips. It was only now that Nadia was here that Shi'ara truly felt complete. Even though she was connected to her daughter on a deeper level than most mother/daughters, her connection with Nadia was even deeper still. The silver-haired woman was Shi'ara's soul, where her daughter was Shi'ara's heart. With both them in her presence she felt truly at peace.


End file.
